Two Shot : Venu d'ailleur
by lilikelly
Summary: Résumé : Marinette est une jeune fille de 16 ans solitaire et très malchanceuse. En parallèle le gouvernement va libérer 4 extra terrestres prisonniers depuis plus de 10 ans. Comment se passera la nouvelle collocation Cette histoire est tirée de la série Star crossed qui n'a malheureusement pas de vraie fin.


En 2040 le monde est guidé par la nouvelle technologie mais malgré ça de nombreuses maladies restent encore incurable,ce qui est le cas d'une jeune fille de 16 ans qui après être rester 5 ans à l'hôpital à décider d'arrêter les traitements et passer ses derniers jours avec sa famille et aller à l'école,elle avait de magnifique iris bleu comme les cieux et les cheveux d'un bleu digne des nuits d'été. Elle s'appelait Marinette. 2 jours après sa sortie,le gouvernement annonça la libération de 4 extra-terrestres dans le cadre d'un futur projet de cohabitation avec les humains. Aujourd'hui la jeune fille allait pour la première fois aller au lycée. A peine arrivée un bus débarqua et devant celui-ci une horde de journalistes filmaient la manifestation de parents d'élèves mécontents. La demoiselle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'appelle,elle se retourna et vu son meilleur ami Nino qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Nino :Marinette sa fait tellement longtemps ! Tu va mieux ?

Marinette :Nino ! Là sa peut aller mais il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps a vivre

Pendant qu'elle parlait sa voix s'étranglait et elle ne pût empêcher une larme couler le long de sa joue. Nino s'excusa et l'a prit dans ses bras.

Marinette :C'est rien t'en fais pas. Mais sinon qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Nino :T'es pas au courent le gouvernement à libérer 4 extra-terrestres pour intégrer notre lycée dans le cadre d'un projet de cohabitation.

Marinette :Ah...Et le bus qui vient d'arriver il y a 5 minutes...

Nino :Ils sont à l'intérieur,ils attendent que la foule s'éloigne pour sortir.

Marinette :Ils ont vraiment pas de chance. Bon on y va ?

Nino :Je t'en pris

Il se mit sur le coté pour laisser passer Marinette puis se mit à ses côtés s'avançant devant les grandes portes de l 'entrée du lycée. Les yeux de Marinette se mirent a briller

Nino :Prête pour ton premier jour d'école ?

Marinette :Prête !

Au moment ou elle s'avança pour pousser les portes le bus klaxonna,un jeune homme blond descendit de ce dernier il était tatoué au visage et sur les bras il avait aussi de magnifique yeux vert irisé,il était suivi d'une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux court et aux yeux bleu elle aussi était tatouée derrière elle une autre fille fit sont apparition elle était châtain des yeux marron et elle avait aussi des tatouages et enfin un autre jeune homme fermait la marche il était assez baraquer et brun avec une mèche blonde et comme les autres il était tatoué. Marinette se retourna et croisa le regard insistant du blond alors qu'il était à 10 centimètre d'elle. Prise de vertige la bleuté tomba d'un malaise. Nino essaya de l'a rattraper mais le jeune blond avait été plus rapide. Nino sortit alors rapidement un parfum de son sac et le fit humer à Marinette,qui reprit ses esprit quelques secondes après. Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux que le jeune homme l'a lâcha et s'éloigna.

Nino :Tiens prends tes médicaments.

Marinette :Merci Nino.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle entra enfin dans le lycée.

Nino :Allons voir dans quelle classe tu es.

Il l'entraîna au bureau du directeur et regarda la tablette, elle était dans sa classe

Nino :On est dans la même classe,ça facilitera les choses je pourrai garder un œil sur toi.

Elle sourit et il lui expliqua l'essentiel à savoir

Nino :Dans le lycée celle qui commande c'est Chloé. Ici c'est la cafétéria et la c'est notre classe de ce matin.

Il lui avait fait visiter le lycée tel un guide,et maintenant ils attendaient pour rentrer dans la salle que le discours du directeur se termine. Le discours expliquait aux élèves que la sécurité avait été renforcée pour le bien de tous. Enfin Marinette a pu s'asseoir à sa place,quelques minutes plus tard la classe était remplie et presque toutes les places avaient été prises. Seule les 4 extra-terrestres étaient encore debout. La prof arriva invitant les 4 à se présenter et celui qui ouvrit la marche était le blond.

... :Je m'appel Adrien

A peine il ouvrit la bouche que Marinette le fixait avec intensité ce qu'il remarqua puisqu'il se mit aussi a la fixer. Les autres se présentèrent d'abord Alya ensuite Rose et enfin Kim. Adrien et Marinette se fixaient toujours,cela dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'ils aillent s'asseoir aux places restantes. Au milieu du cours la bleuté se senti mal et Nino l'ayant remarquer lui donna sa bouteille d'eau,elle se sentit mieux et le cours passa. Ils se rendirent à la cafétéria et Chloé arriva.

Chloé :Salut la nouvelle donne moi ton portable.

Elle lui donna et Chloé les connecta.

Chloé :tiens mon numéro.

Marinette :Merci.

Elle parti sans demande son reste et Marinette alla s'asseoir commanda sur son écran et en moins de 5 minutes elle fut servie et mangea. A la fin de son repas elle remarqua que les 4 étaient à une table éloignée des autres et que presque tout le monde les fixaient soit en rigolant soit en parlant sur eux. elle quitta finalement la cafétéria sous le regard d'un blond. Il quitta la cafétéria quelques minutes après. Il vu la jeune fille au bout du couloir assise sur un banc,elle se mit à pleurer. Adrien s'approcha.

Adrien :Sa va pas ?

Surprise elle releva la tête et une larme atterri sur le visage du garçon quand sa joue le toucha. C'est à ce moment que son tatouage brilla. Marinette écarquilla les yeux.

Marinette :Je suis désolé je voulais pas.

Elle secoua ses mains devant lui,puis il les attrapa.

Adrien :Pas besoin de t'excuser c'est rien,quand l'eau rentre en contacte avec mes tatouages ils brillent. Mais...Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu pleures.

Marinette :C'est rien...

Adrien :Sa me regarde pas mais parler de ses problèmes sa aide...

Marinette :Pas ceux-là...

Adrien :Dis toujours.

Marinette :...Je suis atteinte d'une maladie incurable il ne me reste beaucoup de temps à vivre et j'ai préféré quitter l'hôpital et voir la vie que j'aurai pu avoir sans ma maladie.

Adrien écouta mais ne dit rien et préféra changer de sujet.

Adrien :J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu me fixe depuis ce matin.

Marinette :Je sais pas...Mais toi aussi tu me fixais et en plus tu me suis.

Adrien :Je te fixais parce que tu le faisais et je t'ai suivi parce que tu le faisais.

Marinette :Ah...Et sinon comment ce passe l'adaptation ?

Adrien :J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire,mais ce qui est étonnant avec toi c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu me traite d'égal à égal et c'est vraiment rare.

Marinette :C'est pas une impression,au fait je m'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

En disant ça elle se mit en face de lui et tendit sa main,il hésita mais prit finalement sa main.

Adrien :Moi c'est Adrien Agrest.

La sonnerie retenti et ils se rendirent en cours en parlant de leur vie respective. A peine eu t-ils passés la portes que les "humains"les regardèrent de travers. Ils avaient aussi écrit sur le tableau des insultes sur les nouveaux du genre "dégager bandes de martiens on veux pas de vous ici" où "a mort votre espèce de monstre"et plein d'autre. Alors les 4 lisaient Marinette prit la brosse du tableau et effaça ces idioties sous les yeux incrédules de tous pour les 4 c'était de l'étonnement et pour les autres c'était du dégoût. Elle prit la parole énervée.

Marinette :Je pensais que j'étais au lycée pas en maternelle !

Elève :T'es de leur côté la nouvelle ?!

Marinette :Et alors !

La prof arriva et ils allèrent tous à leur place,au passage Alya remercia Marinette pour son geste.

... :Hé Marinette j'ai appris que t'était malade tu veux devenir amie avec eux pour qu'ils te sauve.

Marinette :De quoi tu parles Max ?

Max :T'es pas au courent à ce qu'il parait ils cultiverai une plante permettant de guérir toutes les maladies appelée "Miraculous"

Elle se tourna vers Adrien l'air de dire "c'est vrai ?"pour toute réponse il détourna les yeux. La prof avait écouter mais ne dit rien. La journée arriva a son terme les 4 se faisaient toujours charriés,mais Marinette ne s'en mêla pas. A la sortie Adrien attendait la jeune bleuté,elle le vu mais continua sa route,jusqu'à se qu'elle sente une forte pression sur son bras et qu'elle ne s'arrête contre sa volonté.

Adrien :Quoi c'était vrai t'es avec nous pour qu'on te soigne ?!

Marinette se retourna d'un coup et lui mit une gifle.

Marinette :Pour qui tu me prends si je vous évite c'est pour vous éviter les rumeurs. Maintenant si tu permet j'aimerai rentrer.

Elle retira son bras et partie en laissant Adrien seul dans le couloir. Le jour suivant Marinette ne vint pas en cours,la prof expliqua qu'elle était chez elle mais reviendrait le lendemain. La journée avait été catastrophique pour les 4 qui se sont battus après qu'on sent soit pris à la petite sœur d'Adrien,Rose. Le lendemain arriva vite pour Marinette et à peine eu t-elle pousser les portes de la cafétéria elle se senti tirer à l'opposer,surprise elle lâcha un cri qui fut étouffé par une puissante main venue s'écrasée sur sa bouche suivi d'un petit "faut qu'on parles". Ayant reconnu la voix elle se détendit et suivi son interlocuteur jusqu'à la salle des produits ménagés ou il l'a lâcha enfin.

Marinette :Bonjour à toi aussi Adrien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Adrien :Salut...Le miraculous comme vous l'appelez n'es qu'un attrape-nigaud des gens payent une fortune pour avoir cette plante mais ce n'est qu'une épice que nous utilisons pour donner du goût a nos plats.

Marinette :Tu sais je m'attendais pas à une explication,et je comprends que si elle guérissait vraiment tu ne l'aurai pas utilisée pour ne pas devenir toi et ton peuple des cobayes,pour une fille que tu connais depuis 1 jour.

Il ne pu répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur Nino et Alya après s'embrasser.En voyant Marinette et Adrien ils s'arrêtèrent et devinrent aussi rouge que des tomates. C'est à ce moment que la bleuté en profita pour partir,elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir quand elle n'arriva plus à respirer,elle voyait trouble. Elle s'appuya contre le mur avant que son cœur ne s'arrête et qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil surement sans fin. Les pompiers arrivèrent quelques longues minutes plus tard essayant en vain de la ranimer. Des élèves assistèrent à la scène téléphone en main pour faire des vidéos. Puis arriva les 4 ils regardèrent impuissant les pompiers avant dans un endroit tranquille.

Rose : La pauvre elle ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça

Kim :Crois-moi on peut rien faire

Alya :Tu veux dire qu'on ne doit rien faire

Kim :On connait cette fille que depuis un jour on ne va quand même pas mettre notre peuple en danger pour elle !

Alya :Demandons à Adrien ce qu'il en pense

Le blond n'écoutait pas il était perdu dans ses pensées,quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Nino en pleurs

Nino :Alya ils emmènent Marinette a l'hôpital ses parents ont signés pour abréger ses souffrances...

En entendant ça Adrien parti en courent.

Kim :Il ne va quand même pas...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase en voyant Nino le regarder. Dans le couloir Adrien chercha l'ambulance par les fenêtres,il ne la vit pas et ralenti le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter

Adrien :Merde !

Il comprit que c'était trop tard. Alya arriva avec une plante dans la main et une clef.

Alya :Va la sauver

Il l'a regarda puis prit le tout avant de repartir en courant. A l'hôpital ils venaient juste de faire rentrer Marinette dans une chambre,ses parents étaient assis sur une chaise les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère s'avança et prit la main de sa fille dans les sienne

Sabine :Je t'aime mon bébé

Puis ce fut au tour de son père

Tom :Mon poussin vit en paix ne souffre plus.

Ils embrassèrent leur fille chacun leur tour et quittèrent la chambre. Juste après un médecin entra une seringue à la main,il s'avança vers le lit de Marinette planta l'aiguille dans le tuyau relié à la bombonne d'oxygène.

Médecin :Reposez en paix mademoiselle.

Il commença à vider la seringue et la machine qui contrôle les battement du cœur s'emballa et son cœur réduit ses battement

...A suivre...

Adrien arrivera t il a temps vous le saurez au prochain chapitre

J'ai écris 2107 mots ...


End file.
